Nightmare in the Darkness
by GoldenFairyShimmer
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sequel to Intertwining Realms. After 8 years, Lisanna has returned, and not alone. Will Lucy, Fairy Tail and Intertwining Realms be able to handle what's in store for them? Or will they crumble from Lisanna's new found forces? (I suggest reading Intertwining Realms before this)
1. Step 1 : Run Faster

**A/N hahAHAHAAAAA HERE I AM BACK AT IT AGAIN AFTER WHAT I BELIEVE TO BE A YEAR WITH A ChAPtER! Here's the official first chapter redo, I hope you all enjoy it!** _ **OnWArd~!**_

 _ **DiSCLAiMeR : HaHA NO FAIRY TAIL OWNERSHIP FOR ME MY DUDES AND DUDETTES**_

 _ **Lisanna POV**_

 _Calm down Lisanna, just label off what you have to do._

 _Step 1. Run faster_

 _How long have I been running again?_

My bare feet hit the gravel path with excruciating force, tears ran down my face, I could still hear them following me, their footsteps pounding in a terrifying rhythm.

 _I think my feet are bleeding. How much endurance do these people have!? Why can't they just leave me alone!_

I risked a glance behind me, only to be met with five shadowy figures, clothed in black from head to toe, each with a pair of crimson eyes that were locked onto my fleeing form.

 _I'm all out of stamina, if only I could fly away..!_

Everything started to slow around me as my right foot jammed against a tiny rock outcropping, and I began to fall. I screamed, clawed hands coming at me from all angles before I could hit the ground. I stared up at my last glimpse of blue sky.

 _Mira…..help me..!_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I sat down at the bar with an over dramatic sigh, plunking my forehead onto the chestnut brown wood covering the long table.

"Long day, Lucy?"

I recognized the voice immediately, Mira. "Definitely."

"Would you like the usual?"

"Yes _please_ "

I heard Mira laugh slightly and heard her footsteps as she walked away, but I didn't bother to lift my head. Not even 30 seconds after Mira walked away, I heard footsteps coming at me from behind, and turned my head slightly to see Celeste. She wore work attire? Wait does that mean-

"LUCY GET UP! REY FOUND ME A JOB AND I WANT YOUR HELP!"

I shot up from my position in front of the bar and looked Celeste dead in the eye as Rey held a flyer in his hands.

"Job? I like jobs!"

Celeste laughed, over the years I had gotten to watch the people around me grow into the people they are now. At some point when they were around ten, Celeste and Rey had started sticking to each other like glue, even if their personalities were completely different from the other. Holly, Liam and I thought it would stop eventually, but now Rey and Celeste are 15 and they still have a rock solid friendship.

Rey held the flyer out to me and I took it eagerly, my job hungry eyes taking in every word on the flyer.

"Nightmare's Watch? Which guild is that? I've never heard of it…"

"It's a new dark guild, or something along those lines, I'm eighty-nine percent sure almost no-one has heard of it." Rey muttered, crossing his arms and shivering. _It has been quite cold recently, I should start wearing a coat._

"We don't have to do much, all we've gotta do is research this guild, and have small meetings with the people who've had recent night terrors."

My gaze shifted to Celeste, my brows furrowing in confusion. "Why do you think this town thinks the new guild is causing all of this?"

"Maybe you should read the bottom of the flyer and find out." I gave a soft glare towards Rey, he returned my glare, Celeste just gave out a tiny awkward laugh and looked away.

I directed my gaze back to the flyer, now looking at the bottom of the page. _Shoot, Rey was right._

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

 **No one in the village had been experiencing**

 **the night terrors until this new guild appeared!**

"Alright! This sounds easy enough! I'd be glad to help you out Celeste!" I handed the flyer to Celeste, perfectly aware that I had completely disregarded Rey.

"Awesome! Thanks Lu!" Celeste smiled wide at me, clutching the flyer close to her chest.

"Celeste, we should ask Aoza for help, too" I turned to Rey, who was staring at Celeste.

"Oh, you're right! Aoza's good at booking!"

"That's not a word"

"Oh, who cares!"

Celeste ran off with the promise of returning once she and Rey talked to Aoza about the job, leaving me laughing at the thought of her new word. _She's already fifteen but I'm not sure when she'll ever start growing up!_

"Probably never."

I spun in a ninety degree arc, to be met with Liam who was perched on top of the bar table.

"Since when can you read minds!?"

"Um...never..?" Liam laughed softly then tilted his head slightly. "I've just heard a lot of people ask Holly or I that question once she does something like making up a word. So I took a guess."

"What if your guess was wrong? Hmm?"

"Well then I probably would've made you confused and me embarrassed."

I chuckled, I always enjoyed the Shinozaki's company, they were all quirky in their own ways.

I was about to say something else, in fact my mouth had already opened into an "o" shape, when I heard a distant scream. I craned my neck to look over my shoulder, seeing an ecstatic Aoza and Celeste jumping around in front of the door, and what looked like a distraught Rey watching the two.

"Well I think that _might_ be my cue!" I managed to force out in between giggles.

"Wow! I never would've guessed!"

Snarky Liam. I waved him off and rushed to the door where my supposed team waited, when I heard a yell from the bar.

"Lucy?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DRINK?!"

 _Oh_

"UH, SORRY MIRA PUT IT ON MY TAB?" I chuckled nervously, afraid to look back at what could be a demon.

"YOU KEEP PUTTING THINGS ON YOUR TAB! BE RESPONSIBLE!"

"SORRY MIRA, GOTTA GO!"

I bolted out the door, Celeste and Aoza speeding after me, while Rey simply shut the guild door behind him and ran after us. SOmething told me we were about to have quite the exciting trip, but until we reach the train station, I'd say the first step, is to just keep running.

 **A/N wOOP WOOP CHAPTER 1 REDO FINISHED! So, I've decided that I'll just redo the story and change a few things, since I forgot where the original was going, but here we are! So, because of the official redo, every chapter past this point is no longer cannon, but I'll leave them up in case I want to steal some plot from the original, and since the docs already exist, it's easier than creating a whole new one and leaving the old with me, since I'll have no idea what to do with it. I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **~GoldenFairyShimmer**


	2. Chapter 2 Plotting

**A/N Alright, I said a chapter tomorrow yesterday, so here I am, typing. Yeah. Uh, I got nothin to say right now so... yeah, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2: Plotting**

 **Lucy POV**

I sat in my apartment room with my hands under my chin while leaning over my coffee table. I sighed and straightened out. I don't know what Lisanna is trying to do, but frankly, I didn't want to find out. I'm willing to bet I'm not the only one who'd been training these past years. I got up from my sofa and went to my dresser and got out my usual attire, a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I sighed as I walked into the forest that held my guild. I really wish it was closer but then again they did say they wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. Although it's kinda hard too do that when you're always breaking things and yelling. When I reached the guild, it seemed way to quiet and the closer I got, the darker it seemed. I had felt this before, it was when Fairy Tail turned on me.

Intertwining Realms wouldn't do that, would they? I took a deep breath and shoved open the door. Everyone, and I mean everyone, had dark auras and they were all crowded around someone. One of my guildmates turned around to face me, Katsuo.

"Lucy, you-uh, you've got company, we've taken the role of watching her for you." She told me.

I sweatdropped "Thanks, but I think I've got it."

Katsuo sighed and shove people out of the way, I sweatdropped, again. I walked through my sea of guildmates, passing Carla, Wendy and Mira on the way, they gave me confused looks. I shrugged and eventually wound up in the middle of the circle, only to run into...

"L-Lisanna?!" I cried out.

Said girl gasped. "You're Lucy right?!"

"Y-yeah, listen if you're trying to attack us-" I started.

"No! No! I swear, that wasn't me!" She cut me off.

"...huh?" I asked.

"That Lisanna you saw, wasn't me, it's Edolas's Lisanna."

"That Lisanna **died**." I retorted.

"That was a story." She replied.

"What?"

"They told people that because they exiled her. Even for a 'dark guild' she was too rough, she even tried to kill multiple of her guildmates!" Lisanna explained.

My eyes widened. That couldn't be possible.

"How'd she get here then?" I asked.

"I don't know, all I know is she locked me up in a small room with no light and took my place at the guild."

"Why?" Is all I asked.

"Maybe she wants revenge but couldn't get it from her Fair Tail since they're surrounded by the royal kingdom."

I stayed silent for a while. I was always a person who trusted to easily. Though, the look of pure sadness and strife in her eyes caused me to believe her, the Lisanna before could never get that look perfectly right. I looked over at four people to my right. Celeste, Katsuo, Persephone and Holly were violently shaking their heads back and forth.

I looked to my left and saw another four people that stood out. Mira, Wendy, Mina and Miku were nodding their heads. I took a deep breath and looked Lisanna in the eyes. "I believe you." I saw tears form at Lisanna's eyes and she hugged me. I heard whoops from the four who nodded and from the four who said no, well they fell on the floor.

"So what's the plan of action Lisanna the first?" Celeste asked, snickering.

"Please don't call me that." Lisanna said sweatdropping.

"I like the name!" Wendy said. Lisanna gave a fake laugh.

"Lisanna, your opposite is planning her revenge so you had good timing." I said. She nodded solemnly.

"I figured, that's why I mustered up the courage to face you." She replied and smiled.

We heard a door open and we all turned to the front of the guild to see Timber come in.

"Timber!" Melody and Aki yelled. They ran up to him and bombarded him with questions. That's right, they worked together during the whole Edolas Lisanna incident. I looked over at Aoza who was also a part of the team, she was without a book so she didn't shut out the world. It's like she had two personalities. She was arguing with another guildmate when I called out to her. She ran over to me and tilted her head like a puppy.

"Nani, nani?" She asked me.

I laughed a little and pointed at Melody, Timber and Aki. "Timbers back, if you wanna say hi."

"Whoa seriously, of course! Hey Timber! Why don't you join the guild already!" She yelled at him. I laughed. I heard Lisanna giggle next to me. Aoza ran up to him.

"Because you guys suck." Timber replied, not seriously.

"You wanna go? 1v1 me bro! 1v1 me!" Aoza shouted at him.

I laughed and turned back to the remaining of the once large circle of guildmates. Mira, Wendy, Celeste, Miku, Mina, Holly, Persephone, Katsuo, Lisanna and I.

"Alright, we need to come up with a few ideas of what the other Lisanna will try to do." Holly said.

"Maybe she'll take us all on with immense power? Let's not forget when Natsu took on Sabertooth years ago, he almost won too." Celeste pointed out.

"I agree, though, all of us are really powerful, Sabertooth wasn't all that strong, we could've taken them easily." Mina said.

"I don't know about that but there's also the possibility she did something like Jellal and started her own guild, a dark one or independent maybe." I said.

"I think your idea makes just a little more sense Lucy." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, seems logical." Holly agreed.

"Let's just hope it's this simple." I said shaking my head.

 **(Edolas) Lisanna POV**

I laughed as I slammed my hand down on the table in the dim lighted room. Evil laughter echoed around me. I closed my eyes and put on an evil smirk. Watch out Lucy Heartfilia, I'm coming after you, and you WON'T make it out alive. I stood from my chair and walked out of the building, making my way to a storage room. My smirk stayed on my face the whole way until I saw the door to the room had been opened.

I ran too it and saw my little 'friend' had gotten out. I scowled and went to an underground room from inside the storage house. I brought up some lacrima footage I had set up just in-case and watched the scene in front of me unfold.

Lisanna sat on the floor, crying, when a voice rang from outside.

"Is someone in there?" The voice was distorted, but male.

"Yes! Yes, please help me!" Lisanna cried out.

I heard banging on the metal door and it flung off it's hinges. Lisanna gasped when a giant brute, looking a lot like Elfman in build came in.

"Wait a minute, you're Lisanna, you tried to attack Intertwining Realms!" The man yelled.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear, I've been held here for a very long time!" Lisanna replied.

"...Alright." The man replied.

The man proceeded to cutting off the magic blocking hand gel that I had put on Lisanna.

"You know my name, but what's yours?" Lisanna asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Timber." The man replied.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you one!" Lisanna said, then ran out the door, Timber close behind.

I ended the video and slammed my fist on the table. My perfect plan was going haywire! Now both Lisanna and Lucy were on my list. I wasn't going to let them escape, they were going to **pay.**

 **Right! That's it for now! Thanks for reading guys and look out for the next chapter! Also, what did you think of the cliffy AND plot twist? I'm so evil! *cough*not even close*cough* Anyway, Yeah! Chapter 2! *does really idiotic jazz hands* XD I'm an idiot.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreadful Dreams

**A/N HNGHGHGHNGNGNGHGHGHHHHHHH**

 **Welp.**

 **I suck. Let's move on to the story shall we?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucy's POV**

I sighed, deep in thought, my head resting on my hands as the chatting of the guild continued around me. It seemed too calm lately, especially after I had seen Edolas Lisanna on that train ride back from the mission. My eyes wandered over to the bar, where Lisanna and Mira stood. Mira had been absolutely ecstatic when Lisanna came to us, she even burst into tears, though, this all happened after we established more of the...serious...matters.

As I stared at the two siblings, I thought back to Fairy Tail and how Mira told me she couldn't leave her sister again, and was choosing to leave for Fairy Tail once Lisanna and I talked over the issue about Edo Lisanna. I removed my hands from under my chin and let my head fall to the table with a degrading moan, which caused the two chatting team mates of mine next to me to look over in confusion.

"Lu? Are you ok?" Celeste asked with worry in her tone.

"Yeah, peachy." I replied, not bothering to look at her, let alone lift my head.

"Seriously Lucy? We can kind of tell when something's wrong by now." Jay spoke up from his seat next to Celeste.

I turned my head towards them, slowly...ever so slowly, and when I finally faced them, they both had deadpan looks.

"I'm just over thinking, and I'm bored." I replied, finally.

Celeste cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you like, twenty-five? Can you **get** bored?"

I moaned. "Don't bring up my age!"

Celeste laughed. "Yeah, yeah." Celeste's mocking tones faded away as her mood changed to excited. "Hey Lu! Why don't we go see what the others are up to?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly interested as I raised my head up from the table.

"Well, it occurred to me a while ago that, though you've been in the guild for a while, you really don't know how your friends live their lives!" Celeste replied.

"Hmm..."

"I'm just gonna...you know...leave." Jay said, and like that, he was gone.

"C'mon Lu!" Celeste pleaded.

I sighed and gave in, though, not even before we stood from the table, Holly was behind Celeste, who visibly got chills. Soon enough, Liam was right behind Holly.

"If you're showing Lucy our lifestyles, you can show her the chores you haven't done in a month." Holly said. Sickeningly sweet...hmmm...wonder how Celeste will get out of this one?

"Yeah...about that...STILL WON'T DO THEM!" Celeste yelled, laughing as she grabbed my wrist and ran out of the building, me in tow and Holly yelling after her.

* * *

Celeste and I sat on a bench in the town of Magnolia, panting as we had finally stopped running.

"Why did we run for so long again?" I asked, out of breath.

"Holly isn't easily evaded..." Celeste replied, running her hand through her golden hair, pushing it back.

I gave a small laugh, then stood from the bench, stretching, and nodded to Celeste when she got up and did the same. "So, where are we going first?"

"Hmm..How about...Miku and Mina's place?" Celeste replied, a finger on her chin as she debated the nearby houses.

"Sounds good!"

The walk wasn't long, but I guess it wasn't short either. The house I stood in front of was small, and had a white exterior paint with little splotches of blue and dark blue like the twins wanted to repaint, but couldn't agree on a color. We walked up to the door and knocked and soon enough, Mina answered the door, giving us a surprised look.

"Oh! Hey Lucy! Celeste! We didn't know you were coming.." Mina stated.

"Ah, yeah...that's because.." I started.

"Because we were in a hurry." Celeste finished, and I nodded.

"Well, come on in!" Mina said, gesturing with her hand for us to enter her home.

Celeste waltzed right in, but I took more cautious steps, I'd never been to Miku's and Mina's house before, what did you expect? We spent the next hour or so talking, until I finally brought up the absence of the bubbly light blue haired teen.

"Oh.. Miku? I forced her to get some sleep.. she's been having night terrors lately.." Mina replied.

"Night Terrors?" Celeste inquired, though from the hint in her voice, she wasn't really talking to either of us.

I just sighed then stood up from the couch I was sitting on and looked towards Celeste, who stood up in turn. We said our farewells and thank yous to Mina and went on our way to the next home.

* * *

I was beginning to get worried, we visited three more houses after the twins'. Aoza's, Melody's and even Celeste's own house, and in each house, someone was having night terrors, for example, Aka at Aoza's, Melody herself and even Liam. The night Terrors aren't remembered, but they're enough to keep the victims from sleeping properly.

I had been debating what the cause for this newly discovered problem was for about three days until Aoza came up to me, a mission flyer in hand.

"Hey Lucy, I found this on the board." Aoza was oddly serious.

Confusion flickered in my eyes until I took the flyer from Aoza's hand. The flyer was based on Night Terrors... My eyes widened as the flyer mentioned a new dark guild consisting of four people that had moved into their town. They believed that the dark guild was causing the Night Terrors, as even their name implied the source : _Dreadful Dreams_.

"Should we take this job?" Aoza spoke up next to me.

I looked to her and nodded. "Go get Celeste and Jay, we leave now."

And we did. Now we were on the train heading to the town of Ranosik. We were all eerily silent and no one was making an effort to break the silence, not even Jay who would normally be the one to throw in something dumb about now, but, we all knew just how serious this mission was. By the time we reached Ranosik, we knew something was wrong, especially by the way the dark aura hung over the town.

As we entered the town, a you girl around seventeen years ran up to us. She wore a fancy looking dress with her hair in a beautiful bun with crystalline blue eyes that were stricken with fear and hope.

"You're the wizards from Intertwining Realms right? Right?" She asked hastily.

"That'd be us." Aoza said.

"Thank God, my name is Rosa, the daughter of the mayor here. My father has fallen terribly ill from the fear of the Night Terrors, it seems they also gradually damage your health.." Rosa spoke quickly.

I heard Celeste suck in a deep breath and I spared her a glance, noticing her wide-eyed look. "Then what about Liam..?" She muttered.

I turned my head back to Rosa and saw just how frantic she really was. "How much do you know of Dreadful Dreams Rosa?"

Her head snapped in my direction. "Well, there's four members.. they're a dark guild... and they're quite powerful."

"Okay.. but do you know anything about the members?" Jay asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I-I don't... but! My father told me of a dream he remembered... he saw a silver haired girl, and three men behind her, and she seemed to be singing as one of the men waved a baton behind her that seemed to emanate a bad aura."

"A silver haired girl..." Celeste mumbled, a finger on her chin and eyes narrowed in thought. "It couldn't be..."

"Lisanna." Aoza spat.

"Edolas most likely." Jay added.

I turned my head to the clouded sky above, my eyes narrowed in thought, frustration, confusion and anger. _What are you up to Lisanna. And how do you plan to carry out your revenge?_

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOO I did it. Chapter three. I have nothing to say to protect myself from not updating except, I was lazy. Anyway, this is here now and I hope y'all enjoyed this new chappie! Have a good...night? Have a good life until next I update. Thanks to all the followers and likers to this story and the first story!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!**


	4. Discontinued

**Sorry. I know I've done this before, but this time it has to happen. I know I haven't updated this story in maybe a year, or at least a good amount of months, and that's because any amount of writing or any story idea I think of seems bland and predictable, and that kills me as a writer. Now besides my lack of ideas, I haven't watched Fairy Tail itself for** _ **at the very least**_ **a year, and trying to write a story after that? Every actual character that's a part of the actual story is going to be unlikable and so out of character it would just hurt myself and you as the readers. So, I'm going to say this here and now, my writing has improved significantly over the years, and it makes me feel a bit of remorse that I won't be able to incorporate my newfound skills into this story, but it would just drone on and be uninteresting, so here I am to say this story will be discontinued.**

 **You all have no idea how much I was affected positively as a writer by all of the amazing reviews I got on the first story, Intertwining Realms. I wasn't even a good writer at that point in time, and every time I look at the story I cringe haha, but everyone was so positive about my story, and that kept me going to become the kind of writer I am now, so I sincerely thank all of you, even the ones who decided they needed to comment on how awful my story was. Lucky for me I already knew haha. I definitely want to take this last chance to shoutout two people who really helped me out, Charls23, who was such a continuous reader and such a positive person, and I always enjoyed reading their comments. As well as Tigertyler7, who severely helped with my writing process, gave me ideas, and told me what they thought could've been better, and they were an all around nice person. I hope both of you go on to be positive influences for other writers, you two sure helped me out a lot.**

 **That being said, if you all are interested in my new writing skill and my story, I am on wattpad writing my own original book with a friend (I think I've mentioned it before..?), we've been working on it for years, and even at the moment we completely scrapped an entire thought process, one we've had for the past two years, and started completely over. Even the chapter (or two?) posted on wattpad is outdated, and the summary, but hey, if you want to see the story evolve from the beginning, we'd love that! If any of you lovely readers want to check that out, my wattpad name is Poisonroseteru (I have to change that if I can haha) and my friend and I would love to have you as readers.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for how long this all is, but I just wanted to put all of that out there. Thank you all for joining me for this story, it was really fun, and I'm glad I got the chance to experience something like this, it helped in the long run, really, it did. Keep being amazing guys!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
